Schein U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,316 relates to a means for preventing vibration of high speed vertical shaft rotors wherein, under normal loads, auxiliary bearing blocks are closely positioned symetrically around the rotor shaft to within oil film thickness with respect to the exterior shaft surface. When the bearing is running under normal loads there is practically no clearance between the auxiliary block surfaces and the shaft. However, under heavier than normal loads, spring means will resiliently yield to enable the auxiliary blocks to move to the surface of the main bearings. This substantially increases the clearance space between the bearing shaft surfaces.
Copending application Ser. No. 456,929 by Lawrence P. Ludwig entitled "Multiple Plate Hydrostatic Viscous Damper" describes apparatus directed to damping radial motion of a rotating shaft. The damper comprises a series of spacer plates extending in a radial direction. A hydrostatic piston is utilized to place a load on these plates. Each annular plate is provided with a suitable hydrostatic bearing geometry on at least one of its faces.